


Forbidden Love

by wormin



Category: FNAF, Megamind (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Freddy Fazbear has tits, Man with vagina, Minor Character Death, Protective Freddy Fazbear, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormin/pseuds/wormin
Summary: A lustful oneshot between Megamind and Freddy Fazbear. They are interrupted by Freddy's ex, but that wont stop the loving.
Relationships: Barry B Benson - Relationship, Megamind/Freddy Fazbear
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> An abomination made by myself and some friends who choose to remain anon. Enjoy.

The cum slithered down his legs. "Nnngh!~" Freddy chuckled. "Good job baby girl. now keep riding." Megamind wriggled desperately, trying to get it deeper in. It felt good, REALLY good. Freddy's member was, of course, springlocked inside of megaminds crevasse, creating a Neverending delight deep within. He moaned louder, to which Freddy smirked. "Remember what I told you?" he stopped slapping his insides roughly, "You can't cum until I say you can kitten."

MEGAMIND POV

nngh yes ooh yes father bop it twist it pull it my bussy be crackin oh yea woo-hoo

BARRY B BENSON POV

a cold chill ran through my veins. Who was that blue fucker under the sheets? was that… my coworker megamind?! I couldn't breathe. I turned to run but Freddy noticed. "Babe, it's not what it looks like! I'm just-" he didn't get to finish. I had already flown away with my tiny little wings that according to all known laws of physics, should in no way be able to fly. sobbing, I slammed the door (hitting the door frame first like that one nerd in the gc) and buzzed into the streets. but I had forgotten to look both ways. the one time I had ever felt inner peace was seeing the headlights of the truck ramming into me, before everything went black.

TOMMYINNIT POV

Just killed a bee, feeling good.

FREDDY POV

"BARRY! PLEASE!" I cried out, seeing my lover in the doorway. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" But it was too late: his fat little body was buzzing out of the house, racked with sobs. Megamind looked up at me hornily. "Nooo babe, don't take your springlocks out. You're so sexy ahaha." I pushed myself out of him, hearing the femur breaker as his petite little anus got william aftoned. Dashing after my lover, I tripped over the rainbow dash cum jar, falling on my fat fucking tits. "Nyaaaa!~" I moaned. looking behind me I saw my boytoy megamind with his tiny ass cock out lol

MEGAMIND POV

Seeing Freddy’s side piece run over through the window only turned me on more. I was on my very edge, when Freddy suddenly pulled out. He looked dejected. He sauntered over to the window, tripping over my special Rainbow dash cum jar. He fell right on his delicious mounds. Seeing Freddy weak only turned me on more. I slowly got up and walked towards Freddy, trying not to orgasm just at the thought of him being so weak. Usually I was the one who was submissive, but this time it was my turn to dominate. I grabbed his chin with my thumb and index finger, propping it up. “I know how bad you want to fuck me.” I said, trying to sound as seductive as possible. He could see right through my act. His ceramic eyes stared right through me. Who am I kidding, I don’t know how to dominate.

Freddy POV

Even in this state of grief, seeing Megamind attempt to dominate me only turned me on. I could feel my robotic cock pulsing. The electronic sensations started at my chest, and slowly made their way to my meat sceptre. I was practically bursting just by the sensations. I grabbed him by the wrists and twisted him onto the bed. “You’ve been very disobedient tonight, sweetheart. Trying to take my role? Naughty boy. You need to be punished.” I growled softly. I’m going to punish my needy little whore boy. I heard Megamind let out a small groan of discontent, but by looking at his face I could tell he wanted it. I teased him by rubbing my fuzzy tip against his blue slit. He bit his lip in pleasure. I pulled my cock away, knowing if I start too fast I will arrive before he does. Unacceptable. I slowly put one of my cold metallic fingers into his hole. I curled it up, perfectly hitting his tender bundle of nerves. He let out a small moan. I slipped a second finger in, continuing to rub his clit. I added a third one, just so he could feel the painful yet pleasurable stretch. I was excited to get back into his tight womanhood… Or manhood? Perhaps even Megamindhood. His mussy stretched wide with my gurthy fingers.

Megamind POV

His long wide animatronic fingers were deep inside my mussy. The cold metallic feeling against my clit made me writhe in pleasure. I could feel my legs tensing up. Him being in control of me was so sexy. I could feel I was close to my climax. “Please Freddy…” I choked out. “What. What do you want, baby?” He commanded with that deep bass voice of his. Him calling me pet names almost drove me to orgasm. But no. I wanted to finish with him. My voice shook and I pleaded “Put it inside me Freddy!” Oddly enough, he complied. His movements were getting sloppy. I could tell he was getting close. He slowly put his massive length into me. My walls convulsed around his pepperoni stick as he stretched me. He started thrusting aggressively. His metallic ballsack slapped against my blue mussy. With each thrust, it felt like his rod was in my stomach. He was rearranging my guts. He gripped his large hands around my neck. I was practically gasping for air. My eyes rolled back with pleasure. Right before everything goes dark, he lets go, now aggressively rubbing my hard nipples. I reached my hands around his furry back, clawing into him as the passion grew stronger. I felt him fill me up with boy juice. That was enough to push me over the edge. I was screaming. My back arched as high as it could possibly go. He pulled out of me, letting his long animatronic holy wand of man juice out of me, letting it drip down. He carried me bridal style to the bathroom, where he would clean me up. He walked me back to bed. We were both exhausted. I know how sore I will be tomorrow, but god was it worth it. We exchanged a soft kiss on the lips. Next thing I knew, I was asleep.

BARRY POV

Is this what heaven is? God is that you? It's such a blinding light, almost as bright as- no, he’s cheating on me, right? I blink my eyes in the hopes of adjusting to the brightness. “Ah~ Mhhf~ Thats sooooo good!” Where is that coming from? I sit up and look towards the origin of the noise, my beloved Fazbear’s house. Curious I look closer, blood pouring from my head, I look into the windows- I did see right huh? He is cheating on me. I’ll chop of his fucking veiny dick! The bastard! With a soft buzz my ears., it's my time, everything started to fade black, silence for once. Finally peace, away from the hubble and bustle of a colony. I always thought I would die alone, I never thought it would be this pitiful of one though. Just as I close my eyes for the last time I hear a- “MMHF~! AH! FUCK, FUCK ME RIGHT THERE.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough traction ill do a part 2. Thanks for reading.


End file.
